1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing device is used for the inspection of various substances such as IC (Integrated Circuit) electronic components during the manufacturing process or after manufacture, for example, the inspection such as the measurement of the size of the substance, or the existence of defects or stains (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-329536).
As shown in FIG. 9, in the related art, such an image processing device 1 has a camera 2 having a solid-state image element such as a CCD (charge coupled device), an image processing device main body 3, a monitor 4 for displaying the result of the inspection or measurement by the image processing device main body 3, and cables 5 and 6 for detachably connecting the camera 2 and the image processing device main body 3, and the image processing device main body 3 and the monitor 4, respectively. In the related-art image processing device 1, an entire view field region 7 of the solid-state image element (CCD effective pixel region) or a central region other than a peripheral region of the entire view field region 7 is fixed as an imaging range 8 (FIG. 10). An image (captured image) of the imaging region 8 is transmitted from the camera 2 to the image processing device main body 3 to be processed.
As seen from the above description, in the related-art image processing device 1, the entire view field region (CCD effective pixel region) 7 of the solid-state image element of the camera 2 or the central region is fixed as the imaging range 8 and the captured image is transmitted to the image processing device main body 3. In the related art, the central region is fixed as the imaging range 8. This is generally because the memory space of the image processing device main body 3 or the display of the monitor 4 is limited. In this case, the entire view field region (CCD effective pixel region) 7 of the solid-state image element of the camera 2 cannot be effectively utilized. Even if the substance, that is, an inspection object enters the entire view field region 7, when it deviates from the imaging range 8, the inspection or measurement is needed to be performed again after relatively moving the inspection object or the camera 2.
Further, in order to increase precision of the inspection or measurement, when the image is captured with enlarged scale (with changed magnification), the substance may not enter the imaging range 8. In this case, the inspection or measurement is also needed to be performed again after relatively moving the inspection object or the camera 2.
In recent years, the camera 2 tends to adapt the solid-state image element having high pixel density such as 2 mega pixels, 4 mega pixels, or 7 mega pixels. When the camera that is used in combination with the image processing device main body 3 is replaced with the newest camera having high pixel density, the entire view field region 7 is enlarged with the replacement of the camera. In this case, however, the imaging range 8 to be actually processed is still fixed, and thus there is a problem in that the newest camera introduced is of no value.
Further, even when the image processing device main body 3 capable of utilizing the entire view field region 7 of the newest camera having high pixel density is tentatively manufactured, the image processing device main body 3 is needed to have an expanded memory space, and it takes a long time to transmit the captured image from the camera 2 to the image processing device main body 3. As a result, there is a problem in that the image cannot be processed at high speed.